five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Six Nights at SCP's
6 Nights at SCP's is a FNaF game that combines FNaF with SCP stories. It was developed by Flashlight Problems Studios. SCP's (animatronics) *SCP-173 *SCP-096 *SCP-1048 *SCP-1048-a *SCP-1048-c *SCP-387 Phone Calls Night 1 Hello. I am Dr. *muffled audio*. I will be your instructor and helper for tonight. So far, in the site you are currently inside only 1 SCP is being contained, do to the experimental technology. The SCP in particular is 173. You know the drill, make sure it doesn't kill you, the end. You can seal doors in rooms outside your office, but do to the new tech, only 2 at a time. The cameras are very glitchy, don't keep them active for too long or You will have to do a manual reset, an action that takes about 10 seconds. One more thing, if SCP-173 does appear in your office just stare at it for as long as you can. At 6AM the door to your cell opens and you can go inside. You have 6 nights of torture, good luck! Night 2 Greetings. I am Dr. *static* As I am sure Prof. REDACTED has told you... What's that? Dr. *garbled speech* instructed him? Ok then. Well, just so you know we have given you another SCP to look after... Or to not look at ever... 096! Don't look at him too long in the cams, you may see his face... If you see his fa-- *static* Night 3 Sorry, the site I am in is currently going through a containment breach of a Keter... 1048 a teddy bear. As far as we know, it is harmless, but *static* isn't. If you see SCP-1048 or *garbled speech* report it in the morning. Night 4 This is a broadcast to all sites within site 24! Sightings of SCP-1048 have increased in frequency. It is possibly *muffled audio* to make *static.* Any sightings of 1048 are too be reported immediately. Night 5 I am Dr. Carver. I want to bring to your attention I have personally seen a copy of SCP-1048. It is extremely dangerous and we think it has headed toward your direction. If you see it do not let it get anywhere near you! Take note, this isn't about your safety, but if it does appear and you don't die, you will be able to help us find the SCP. Night 6 This is your last night. It's me Doctor *muffled audio* from the beginning of your "job!" Thanks to your... Assistance, your life sentence has been reduced to... 50 years. Haha, well only if you survive. Night 7 (Bonus Night) Hahahahahhaha! I cannot believe you fell for that! You aren't being released any time soon. Welcome back to hell, buddy. However, I do have REAL news, you are being sent to site 16. So you don't have to worry about this "job" anymore. Also, it has been rumored that some of the tech is causing aggression in the SCP's. probably bullcrap, but be on your guard. Defense The player has no doors directly in the office. Instead they can close doors in other rooms by double clicking doors. The player can seal 2 doors at a time, but there are 3 office entrances. There is no power system or Freddy Mask equivalent. Simply closing doors exclusively to rooms next to the player when SCPs are in the, doesn't work, as there is no safeguard to prevent them from showing up at all 3 entrances to the office at once. Rooms Containment Room 1 Connections: Vent 1, Containment Room 1 entrance (Unsealable). Containment Room 2 Connections: Vent 2, Vent 3, Containment Room 2 entrance (Unsealable). Containment Room 1 Entrance Connections: Hallway 1, Containment Room 1 (Unsealable), Vent 1 Containment Room 2 Entrance Connections: Hallway 2, Containment Room 2 (Unsealable) Vent 1 Connections: Vent 2 (Unsealable), Containment Room 1 Vent 2 Connections: Vent 1 (Unsealable), Containment Room 2 Vent 3 Connections: Vent 4 (Unsealable), Containment Room 2 Vent 4 Connections: Vent 3 (Unsealable), Office Vent Office Vent Connections: The Office, Hallway 2, Vent 4 Emergency Exit Connections: The Office, Emergency Exit Hall (Unsealable) Emergency Exit Hall Connections: Hallway 2, Emergency Exit (Unsealable) Hallway 1 Connections: Hallway 2, Containment Room Entrances 1 and 2 Hallway 2 Connections: Hallway 1, Office Entrance, Emergency Exit Hall, Office Vent The Office Connections: Office Entrance, Office Vent, Emergency Exit Office Entrance Connections: Hallway 2 Easter Eggs *Rarely a camera SCP-1048 is obscuring is obscured by Phantom BB instead. This means nothing and is very rare. *Clicking on SCP-1048's nose makes a honk. *Clicking on SCP-1048-a's nose makes a ringing noise. *Clicking on SCP-1048-c's nose will make a metallic banging sound. *Clicking on the emergency exit door in the room makes a supernatural force say "nope" like a TF2 engineer. This can be done only once per night. *Pressing any of the WASD keys more than 20 times will Rick roll you. *Occasionally SCP-13 will appear on your desk, like JJ appears under your desk, this means nothing and is utterly random. Spooky Easter Eggs *Sometimes all cameras will look as if a power outage is underway for a short time. *Sometimes when looking at Vent 2 there is a very rare chance a golden SCP-173 will be in there. Putting down the camera will trigger a similar set of events as Golden Freddy, but the games doesn't crash. *On night 6, a voice will rarely say "I have the cure" alluding to a certain SCP... *Rarely, when the player pulls up the monitor, an image of a demented looking SCP-1048 flashes for 1 frame. Category:Games